Shadow Guide
by LxZrulez
Summary: Happens after Twilight Princess. Link's back at Ordon, and everything's back to normal until a letter arrives. Now Link has to set off on a journey to save Hyrule with the help of a mysterious seventeen year old girl named Sheik...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm editing the whole story all over. Mostly.**

He stared out the window. It had only been a year since he, a mere seventeen year- old goat herder, had set out on a journey to save Hyrule. On his journey, he had met up with Midna, and together they worked to save the worlds of Light and Twilight. After doing so, Midna had parted ways with him, returning to her world as the Twilight Princess... which was who she was. He missed her, of course. The two of them had been like siblings, fighting with each other, battling side by side, and teasing each other. He would never forget her. He moved away from the window, hopping down from the loft. He walked to the small chest that had once stood in the middle of the room, which was now pushed against the wall. He bent over it, lifting the heavy lid. He pulled out a piece of paper, the only thing the chest held. He unfolded it, uncreasing the many wrinkles.

Link began rereading the familiar words that Princess Zelda had written to him. He'd saved her kingdom and destroyed Ganondorf (with some of her help), and she had sent him a letter with her thanks. Somehow, she seemed so familiar... almost as if she'd known him before. In another lifetime. The words she had spoken to him before they parted echoed in his head.

_Thank you, Link. Come back soon. Even if you don't... I'll never forget you. Not in a million years._

He closed his eyes, remembering her face. He would never forget her, either. Her face was forever etched in his mind.

"Link! Hey, LINK! Hurry UP! You have to help me herd the goats today, remember?" Fado's irritated voice caused Link to jump in surprise. He'd been to caught in memories to remember his duties as a herder. _I'd better get down there_, he reasoned_, before Fado finds something to chop my head off with_. He hurried to the door, then burst outside, leaping off the platform.

Silence.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LINK!"

Link stared at the clearing in front of his house . All the people of Ordon Village had gathered in front of his house... for his birthday? Sera was standing next to a large table, which was piled with foods that ranged from pumpkin soup to a cake that as as tall as he was. Beth, Talo, Colin, and Malo each held a wrapped box in their hands. Mayor Bo leaning against the food covered table, with Ilia by his side. Rusl and Uli stood close to the children, smiling. Hanch stood near his wife, smiling sheepishly. Fado was standing next to Epona. Jaggle and Pergie were trying to calm Talo down, who was jumping up and down like a jack rabbit. Link grinned. His friends had remembered his birthday when _he_ forgot about it. He was pathetic.

"Happy Birthday!" Colin squealed, rushing forward and hugging Link fiercely. Rusl clapped Link on the back. "Already eighteen, huh, sonny?" he laughed in his deep voice, tousling Link's messy brownish blond hair. Link smiled. One by one all the villagers came forward, each congratulating him. Afterwards, the party started.

Everyone insisted Link show off his skills, which included his famed archery and swordplay. The kids even insisted that he wrestle Mayor Bo! Of course, Link did as they asked. He astounded everyone with his skill in archery after hitting three stones that were thrown high in the air simultaneously. He beat Mayor Bo in wrestling (Minus the iron boots), and triumphed over Rusl in swordplay. Finally, Fado came to tell Link that he had the rest of the day off. "Go get a nice, peaceful day off, Link," Fado told him. "Unless, of course, you want to spend time with the kids. You'll be getting the opposite of a well-deserved rest.

Link grinned at his old goat-herding comrade. Then he went to find children of Ordon, with Fado shaking his head behind him.

"You want to come walk with me?" Link had rounded up Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, and Ilia at Ordon Spring. All of them nodded, Beth gigglin happily while Malo and Talo rolled their eyes. Laughing and talking, they set off for Faron Woods.

They had barely got there when disaster struck.

Something hissed from the shadows, a low guttural growl ripping through the former peace of the forest. Birds stopped chirping. Insects dissipated. Cold seeped into the air as the youths huddled together, afraid. Link instinctively got in front of his friends and drew his sword. His eyes widened as something rose from the trees' shades.

Oddly enough, the beast looked like him. Its red eyes glowed, and it drew a sword... a dark version of the Master Sword. Its ashy hair covered most of its face, and it wore a tunic almost identical to the Hero's Clothes, expert for the fact that they were midnight black. It sneered at him, raising its sword menacingly. Link held his wooden sword up. Growling, the creature charged at him.

They clashed their swords, yelling battle cries. Link jabbed at the monster's neck, but it twisted out of the way, swinging its sword at Link's leg. Link leaped up, then brought his sword slashing down, but the shadow monster deflected his blow. Link flipped backward, then stabbed forward, wounding the monster. It growled and retaliated, swiping its sword across Link's arm, leaving a bloody gash. Link growled, swinging his sword fiercely. His opponent merely rolled underneath the attack, then kicked out its leg, causing Link to trip. It kicked him again with incredible force, sending him flying into a tree. Link's sword was sent spinning away in circles. Link's Shadow picked the sword up, leering at him, and advanced. Ilia and Beth gasped. Malo whimpered. Colin and Talo were too afraid to do anything. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the worst.

Suddenly a knife impaled itself into the monster's arm. It growled, whirling around. Something flew out from above them, landing directly in front of Link. Link's blue eyes widened.

The figure was obviously a female. She launched herself at the shadow monster, snarling. The beast turned, and caught completely by surprise, was sent flying by a swift kick. It roared at Link's savior, and she retaliated with a bloodcurdling snarl of her own. The two rushed at each other, resuming the battle.

Link had to admit the girl was an excellent fighter. Even without a weapon, she was lethal. Link knew he would never want to meet _her_ on the battlefield. He watched as she fought the beast, saw how she moved so gracefully but at the same time inflicted much damage. She seemed to dance, twirling and leaping, never letting her adversary touch her. He watched as she snatched the monster by the neck, slamming her fist down on its head. She released it, vaulting backward before dashing forward again, this time kicking it hard in the face. She snatched her dagger out of its shoulder, then slashed twice at its chest, a X appearing suddenly on the monster. She stepped backward. watching as the shadow hissed and writhed in pain.

Her foe turned to ashes. Relieved, Link tried to get up, but gasped as a sting of flame ripped through his arm. The girl turned, and Link saw how she really looked for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were a brilliant red... they glowed like rubies. Hair that looked like it was spun from sunlight fell in bangs around her face. She wore a cowl and a tight-fitting gray and blue bodysuit, the red Sheikah eye symbol on her chest. The scabbard for her dagger was slung across her hips.

She walked slowly up to him, then knelt next to him, checking his wound. His skin tingled were her fingers touched his skin, suprising him. She stood up, then held her hand out to him. Link took it slowly, uncertain.

"You'll need help walking to the spring," she said in an oddly familiar voice as she steadied him. "That monster's blade was poisoned... you might feel paralyzed. It's not that serious, but I want to wash that wound as soon as possible. Come on."

The two of them trudged together toward the Ordon Spirit Spring, Malo, Talo, Beth, Colin, and Ilia trailing behind them. Once they reached the spring, the girl helped Link sit down, then proceeded to rinse his wound with the clear spring water.

"Can you help me get bandages?" the golden-haired red-eyed girl asked Ilia. Ilia nodded, taking Beth with her as she ran back to the village.

The girl got up, saying,"I'll be right back." With that, she took off running. Link watched her go, a bemused expression on his face. Colin and Talo smiled, sharing conspiratorial looks.

After a few moments, she was back, leading a golden white-maned horse with saddle bags. She opened one, and pulled out a bottle of red medicine. The girl uncapped it, pulled out a wad of cloth, and soaked the cloth with the medicine before placing them on Link's burning arm. Link gasped slightly at the sting, and instinctively squeezed the girl's hand. She said nothing, waiting until Link loosened his grip.

"Thanks...um... what's your name?"

The girl turned to look at him. "My name's Sheik... Link."

Link gaped at her. "How'd you know my name?"

Sheik watched him with her beautiful ruby eyes. "Actually... I was sent to find you. Hyrule is in danger. Here."

She pulled out a letter, handing it to him. Link opened it curiously.

_Dear Link,_

_I want you to come to Castle Town as soon as you can. Hyrule is in grave danger. I will explain as much as I can when you come. Bring your weapons and all the things you used on your former journey to save Hyrule. You will need them._

_Hurry! We cannot waste time._

_Sincerely,_

_Auru_

"What? Hyrule's in danger?" Link asked. Sheik nodded, her golden bangs bouncing up and down.

"Yes... Auru told me to bring you back to Castle Town... as he said in the letter."

"Here! I brought the bandages!" Sheik and Link turned. Ilia and Beth were running toward them, holding... -what else- bandages. Sheik took them and began wrapping them around Link's wounds. While she was doing so, Link noticed a gash on her arm. He frowned slightly. He hadn't seen her get hit in the battle.

"Hey... don't you have to treat your wound, too? It looks pretty deep."

Sheik shook her head swiftly."It's fine... your wounds are a hundred times worse than mine. really."

Link sighed.

"So," Sheik said," When are you gonna go back to Castle Town?"

Link thought about it for a moment. "We'll leave today... after I tell Mayor Bo. Assuming he'll let me go, of course."

Sheik turned her head to look at the gate. "Then... we'll be leaving soon. He's coming." Link turned to look where Sheik was looking. Sure enough, Mayor Bo was soon came through the gate, followed by Rusl and Fado.

"Hey, kid, you all right?" Fado demanded, kneeling next to Link. Sheik stayed where she was, not moving when Rusl and Mayor Bo knelt next to him, too.

"I'm fine," Link protested. Mayor Bo rolled his eyes. Link always said that, even when he was run over by cherry red fire-breathing goats.

"Anyways," Link continued,"Mayor Bo... I have to leave. Hyrule's in danger... and I can't just stand here not doing anything!"

Mayor Bo sighed but nodded anyway. "There's no holding you back, Link, ever. So... you can go."

Link and Sheik both look immensely relieved. Ilia bit her lip and looked away. Link turned to Sheik.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get my stuff. We gotta leave as soon as possible."

"But your wounds..."

Link rolled his eyes. Who would've thought that this mysterious, powerful fighter would act like this? In truth, she reminded him of a certain someone after his battle with Ganondorf. Heaven knew why powerful warriors like her were so maternal. Zelda and Sheik were one of a kind.

"I'll be fine."

"Fine."Sheik was disapproving; her tone said it all.

Link took off running. He really did feel better... but why, he didn't have a clue.

In a few moments, he was standing at the entrance to Hyrule field, dressed in his Hero's garb with the Master Sword in his scabbard. Epona stood to his right, and Sheik and Sunstorm (her horse) were standing a little farther ahead. He was about to mount Epona when Ilia caught his arm.

"You'll be safe, won't you, Link?" she asked. Link nodded.

"Good," she murmured before kissing him swiftly on the cheek. Then she turned and ran back toward Ordon Village. Something tapped Link's shoulder. Link turned to find Sheik watching him, her eyes impassive.

"Shall I lead the way? Or will you?" She threw a glance back at Ilia, who was watching them sadly. Link was surprised to see a flash of what looked like irritation in the Sheikah's eyes, but he said nothing.

"I'll lead,' Link answered, climbing on to Epona. Sheik smiled (Well, her cowl lifted slightly) and mounted her horse. Link took off into Hyrule Field, Sheik right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**every time I refer to Sheik 'smiling' or 'grinning' or 'smirking' that means her cowl lifts, causing link to think she's smiling. 'kay?**

**

* * *

**

"Bulbins!" Link saw three of those disgusting green beasts riding toward them, their boars snorting. One of the riders shot a flaming arrow at Sheik.

"Sheik!" Link warned. Sheik said nothing, merely pulling her bow from its place on her saddlebag, notching an arrow into place. She steadied it, then let it fly, slicing right through the enemy's projectile, continuing on to impale the boar-riding horned beast. Link stared at his blond companion in amazement.

"What?" Sheik caught Link staring at her.

"Uh.. nothing." Link concentrated on shooting down the remaining two monsters. He managed to shoot one down, the other beast's life being claimed soon after ( courtesy of Sheik, of course). After their brief battle, Link slowed Epona to a trot, Sheik following his example. They walked in silence for a few moments, watching the golden grasses of Hyrule Field wave gently in the breeze.

"It's a beautiful day," Sheik murmured, "But it may be one of the last."

She raised her cowled face up to the clear blue sky, closing her eyes. Link watched her, watched the wind play with her golden hair, her braid bounce on her back. He sighed softly, but it was loud enough for Sheik to hear.

"What is it, Hero?" Sheik asked, turning her head, ruby eyes open, toward him.

"Nothing," he answered. "it's just so...peaceful. At least, no Ilia yelling at me about keeping Epona safe."

He laughed, Sheik chuckling softly behind him. He slowed Epona so that they walked side by side. Sheik grinned (did you read what i told you earlier?), crimson eyes sparkling.

"A little too peaceful, I think. Race you to Castle Town, Hero!" Sheik urged Sunstorm into a gallop, shooting away in a golden blur. She looked over her shoulder at him, laughing. Link smiled, then urged Epona to follow. The Hero of twilight and the golden-haired red-eyed girl raced all the way to Castle Town.

"I beat you!' Link gloated as he and Sheik walked across the Castle Town drawbridge.

"Don't get cocky," Sheik grumbled. "I only lost by a centimeter."

"Was more than that."

"Fine...an inch. But no more." The look in Sheik's eyes told Link she was smiling.

"Stop being such a poor sport," Link chided, wagging his finger at her, smirking. Sheik rolled her eyes. Did he think she was giving up that easily?

"Make me," Sheik drawled, eyes glittering with amusement. Link grinned. he shoved her playfully. But Sheik was lighter than he expected, and she stood near the edge of the the bridge, so his shove sent her toppling into the water. She struggled in the water for a moment before going under.

'Sheik!' Link called urgently, searching the water desperately. The moat's water reflected the light, so he couldn't see where she was. he had assumed that she could swim, but what would he know? "Sheik!"

Something hit his head with a loud splash. The green-clad hero turned. Climbing onto the bridge was a extremely wet Sheik. Her gleaming golden hair dripped with water, her cowl was soaked. link smiled. How different she looked from when they first met! At the time, she seemed mysterious, and yes, dangerous. How hard it was to believe that the girl in front of him was the same one who saved him when they first met.

"You. Seriously. Suck," Sheik growled as she splashed water at Link some more. Link laughed with relief, coming forward and helping Sheik up. Sheik narrowed her brilliant crimson eyes, then backed away,crouching low. She prowled closer, almost like a wildcat, her eyes flashing. She paused for a moment before launching herself at Link. The 18-year old boy stepped back, falling into the water, and Sheik landed gracefully on the edge of the bridge. Link stared up at the masked girl who stood above him, who grinned at him with her hands on her hips.

"What was that for?' Link spluttered as he hauled himself onto the bridge. Sheik smirked, crossing her arms.

"Something called payback. Ever heard of it?"

"Stop being such an idiot, Sheik."

"You make it sound almost like that's possible."

"Shaddup."

Sheik rolled her eyes at the hero. "C'mon." She led him into Castle Town.


	4. Chapter 4

**I edited this chapter too. **

"Hello, Link!" Telma greeted when Sheik and Link walked into her bar. Link smiled in welcome, and Sheik walked to the back where Shad and Ashei were talking. Link approached Auru slowly.

"You told Sheik to take me here. Why?" Link fidgeted uneasily. "Nothing too bad happened, did it?"

Auru sighed. "I'll tell you later. First, tell me how you've been. Eighteen now, eh? Now you're officially a year older than the Princess. Still got ways to go before you catch up with me, though." When he mentioned Zelda's name, Link turned a little red.

"I'm older than her? But... she seemed so.."

"Mature? Wise? Yes, she's wiser than most her age. The only one who can rival her in wisdom is.. well, we don't know. If the Princess didn't have the Triforce of Wisdom, I would've said Sheik did, though. Or perhaps the Sages," Auru murmured, stroking his beard. "And yet she is only seventeen. I heard the girl from your village... Ilia, I think... turned eighteen last month, correct?"

Link nodded. "Yes. How old is Sheik?" The young cowled warrior perplexed him. She seemed so familiar...

"She's seventeen."

"Like the Princess." Link ran his hands through his hair, thoughtful.

"Yes. She acts like the Princess, too. In some ways, at least." Telma had joined their conversation. "Before Her Highness uh... left, she would walk around the market place, giving donations to the needy. Now Sheik can be seen passing food out to the orphans, and giving many rupees, too. It's reassuring to know that there are still people out in this world who care about the poor. People like the Princess, Sheik, and your friend Ilia are rare, Link. Not many would go out of their way to help."

Link wasn't surprised that Zelda had been into charity. What surprised him was that Zelda left. "She left? Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

Auru and Telma exchanged pained glances. "Link," Auru began, "Zelda didn't leave. Rather... let's say she disappeared."

Link's eyes widened as Auru began his tale.

"Well, we don't know much. It was only a week ago, though. She was in the garden, around midnight. Well, at least that's what the guards told me. They said she wanted to rest, and that she went upstairs. At exactly midnight, there was a flash of lightning and the whole upper area of the castle glowed with black light. We heard her scream. I, and a few others, searched the whole castle, but we couldn't find her. The guards on the upper level didn't remember a thing. All they recall, they said, was "A booming laugh. An evil laugh." And Princess Zelda had disappeared."

Link closed hes eyes. This couldn't be true. She couldn't be gone.

"We might be able to find her, though. Someone told me you could turn into a wolf. Is it true?" Auru asked curiously. Link nodded.

"Well, then... we know she was in the garden before she disappeared. Perhaps you could find something with her scent on it... then follow her scent trail. Perhaps that will give us a clue." Auru was deep in thought. The poor elder man seemed at loss for words. Link couldn't ignore that. And besides, if something had even _touched _Zelda... if anything had even dared to hurt her...

"I'll give it a go."

"It won't help much, Auru." Link and Auru looked up. Sheik was standing over them, her arms crossed, her ruby eyes showing how disapproving she was. Auru raised his eyebrows.

"And why not, Sheik? Won't it help to find where the Princess is?"

"..." Sheik just glared at them wordlessly.

"Exactly. Link, I'd better show you to the Castle Garden."

"The Princess wouldn't want you wasting time on her." Sheik's tone was cold as she blocked them from getting up. "She would want to you focus on helping her kingdom, not on trying to find her. I would know, Auru. That is what she'd say."

"Finding the Princess is important. And she's not here, is she?" Auru met Sheik's ice-cold gaze unflinchingly. Link felt his respect for the old man rise as the Sheikah and former teacher stared each other down.

"She may not be. But how pleased do you think she'll be when she finds out that you've wasted precious time on trying to track her down, assuming you are able to locate her at all? Her people are her priority. She would want her people safe before her."

"Hm, that does sound like the Princess, yeah?" Ashei murmured as she joined their discussion. "But are you sure, Sheik? The Princess is very important to the morals of the people. If we don't find her soon, the fear will rise. It will be like the time of Twilight all over, yeah?"

Sheik winced as if she'd been stabbed. "I'm only trying to save time. You won't be able to find her."

Auru and Link stared at her. Link got up, pushing the chair back so that the chair banged to the floor.

"If Zelda's so far gone that no one can find her, all the more reason to try," he said, looking Sheik straight in the eye. "If she's missing, I'd be scum not to try to find her."

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't care, Sheik. I know you mean well. But I've got to find her." He held her gaze, not looking away. They stared, unblinkingly, at each other. Sheik could see in Link's eyes that he would not back down. And he could see in hers that she wouldn't either. Finally, Sheik exhaled sharply.

"I'll show him to the garden, since you insist on doing this. Meet me outside, Link." Sheik walked out of the bar in a huff, rolling her ruby eyes, her tone making it clear that she thought it was a waste of time. Auru smiled as the door slammed loudly.

"Reminds me more and more of Her Highness, she does. So stubborn."

Link grinned as he got up. As he walked to the doorway, a question occurred to him.

"Auru... who told you I could turn into a wolf?" Nobody had known except for Midna, Zelda, and himself. Not even Colin or Ilia, his closest friends, had any idea that he could morph into a wolf.

"Sheik." Auru's answer was as clear as it was surprising.

"Oh."

* * *

_Who is Sheik?_

The question kept on nagging him, stinging him over and over like an overly insistent hornet. Link sighed as he followed the girl toward the Castle's garden. Sheik looked back over her shoulder, her eyes amused and annoyed. "Hurry up, Hero."

Link picked up his pace as he followed her. He followed her into the Castle, through a few corridors, and finally to a double-door. Sheik stopped a few paces away from the door and crossed her arms.

"There you are. Here's the garden. Hope you're satisfied. See you." She disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Link at the entrance of a large, beautiful garden. Doubt pierced his mind. How was he supposed to find a trace of Zelda in such a big place? It was like digging for a needle in a haystack.

He began wandering through the garden, past a bench, a pond, rose bushes... and something caught his eye. He spotted something sparkling in the grass... a bracelet. He bent to pick it up.

"Gotta be Zelda's, alright... it has the mark of the Royal family on it," Link murmured, weighing it in his hand. Light, golden, with the holy symbol of the Triforce on it, Link was certain it was hers. He changed into a wolf, then sniffed it, aiming to memorize the scent of the elusive princess.

Immediately a cerulean blue scent trail snaked through the garden. Link followed it. It led him through, corridors, under arches, through doorways, until he finally came to a room. He walked in slowly.

A sense of darkness hit him. It was like a layer of mist made of nightmares and fears, clouding all thought. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked around the room, recognizing it the dark, somber walls. This was the room in which he had first met Zelda, when he had been cursed as a wolf with Midna on his back. Something glinting caught his eye. He padded toward where it was, near the window at the back of the room. He froze. It was a beautiful thing, the middle set with a brilliant sapphire which glinted against the bronze-gold color. The sides were in the shape of several leaves, the tip of each touching the next, forming a delicate tiara. Yet despite its seemingly harmless appearance, Link felt a sense of dread.

It was Zelda's crown.

_The Darkness. Her crown. Something bad happened to her. The scent trail stops cold here. Where can Zelda be?_ he thought, whimpering. He started as soft, gentle footsteps sounded behind him. He turned, morphing quickly into his Hylian form, and drew his sword. His voice caught in his throat as he caught sight of who it was.

"Zelda?" he breathed, reaching one hand out to her. She was cloaked in the same garb she had worn when they had first met. The shroud covered all her features except her eyes, her body and the rest of her face were hidden. But he knew what the shroud hid; a beautiful face, auburn hair, gentle yet saddened smile. The color of her eyes were off, but Link paid no attention to that. All that mattered was that she was safe.

Her hands reached up and let the hood fall back. Link stifled a gasp of surprise as he took a step back.

This wasn't Zelda.

"What are you doing here... Sheik?"


	5. Chapter 5

[ Hey, peeplez! Don't kill me! Oh, yeah, as usual whenever I say "Sheik smiled "or something like that, that means her cowl lifts, causing Link to think she's smiling. 'Kay?

Oh, and for all those people who were asking whether Sheik is Zelda.... erm... just read on and find out! Actually... it's sorta obvious... so, yeah. Anywayz, enjoy!]

"Why are you here?" he repeated. Sheik rolled her eyes.

"Looking for you, of course. I didn't bother following you, since I knew you were going to get here eventually... so here I am." She tossed her cloak aside. Link looked at her increduously.

"Auru said you told him I could turn into a wolf. And you said it was pointless to try to find the Princess's trail. You knew it the trail stopped cold here, didn't you? SO you know what happened, right?"

Sheik refused to look at him. Hope sparked in Link's mind.

"You know, don't you?" he asked eagerly. Sheik seemed to be hesitating.

"Well... I... I-I uh... can't... truth is... I'm... can't.. cursed..Zelda.." the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry, Link... it's just I..."

"Explain."

"After you put your sword down. I don't wanna get killed, y'know," Sheik muttured. "I felt that blade once. I'm not keen to feel it again."

Link sheathed his sword, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well," Sheik began, looking at the floor," You heard what happened that night. The flash of lightning, the black glow, booming laugh... and you can sense, too, right? The Dark magic in this room..." Link nodded.

'Well... put two and two together, Link. The Princess was attacked by dark magic," Sheik finished, watching Link carefully for his reaction.

"But how?" Link murmured, staring off into space. "Who would be able to attack her with dark magic? Ganondorf's gone... Zant's gone... what do you think, Sheik?"

Sheik obtained a sudden intrest in the floor.

"Hey, Sheik, answer me!" Link urged, poking her shoulder. "When you came to find me, you said Hyrule was in danger. How?"

Sheik sighed softly. "Remember the beast that attacked you? The Hero's Shadow. The fact that it has risen again means bad news. Horrible news."

"Hero's Shadow?" Link was perplexed.

"The Hero's Shadow. It appeared a hundred years ago to torment the Hero of Time. Now that it's back.. that means more ancient monsters might rise again... more darkness. that might mean Ganondorf will return."

"Ganondorf?" Link whispered. Alarming images filled his head: Ganondorf laughing as he fought Link... Ganondorf as he morphed into his boar form... Ganondorf possessing Zelda's body...

Link's teeth mashed together. He wouldn't let Ganondorf touch her. Never.

"And what can we do?" he asked, turning back to Sheik. Sheik closed her eyes, pressing her fingers into her temple.

"I think we should consult the Seven Sages. They might be able to point us in the right direction."

"We..." Link mused, smirking. "You're coming along?"

Sheik's eyes twinkled. "Yes, Link. This time I'm gonna do something to help my kingdom. Which is more than I did last time." Her eyes clouded with memories - probabaly bad ones- and she stared out the window in the same way Princess Zelda once did.

~*~*~*~*~

"Good luck, Link," Auru said after Link and Sheik told him where they were going. "I hope you learn something. You better find Sheik now." Sheik had left to buy supplies for their journey. Link nodded, walking out the door.

"Sheik?' He called as he walked through the market. "Sheik?"

There, he spotted her. A young orphan child had bumped into her, and the girl squeaked with fright. Link didn't blame her. Sheik looked scary at first sight. He was close enough that he could hear them

"I'm so sorry!' the little girl whispered, twisting her tattered skirt in her hands. Sheik looked at her sympathetically.

"Wait a moment..." she turned to the man at the stall and asked for something. The man nodded and gave her a basket of bread. Sheik took it after paying and gave it to the little girl. "Here. Take this. Oh, and here-" she took some rupees and pressed them into the girl's hand-"Take these too." The little girl looked up at her with thanks shining in her ees.

"Thank you!"

Sheik smiled. "Now run along, alright?" The little girl smiled before heading off into the crowd.

"that was kind of you," he murmured as he walked behind her. Sheik started.

"Wha? Oh... hey, Link." Sheik picked up a pouch full of supplies. "When're you ready to go?"

"Whenever you're ready," he answered, picking up the saddle bag at Sheik's feet. Sheik smiled (see above, pweez).

"then let's go now."

"Whatever you say." They walked side by side outside of the Castle town, toward where their horses where waiting patiently. Link climbed onto Epona while Sheik snagged Sunstorm's saddle, flipping onto his back.

"Okay," she said, "We'll head to Lake Hylia first, take the cannon, and travel to the sanctuary of the Seven Sages, right?"

"Right."

They started off slowly, both horses trotting. He heard singing, and he turned to look at his companian. Sheik's voice was soft, but beautiful.

"_Home is behind _

_The world ahead_

_There are many paths to tread_

_Through Shadow_

_To the edge of Night_

_Until all the stars are alight_

_Mist and Shadow_

_Cloud and Shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall fade"_

"You're good at singing," he said as Sheik finished. Sheik smiled.

"Thanks."

They walked in silence for a moment. After glancing at the sunset, then at Sheik, Link grinned. "The start of another adventure."

"Yeah," Sheik agreed. "Another adventure."

[Well? Whaddaya thinnk? Review, please! ]


	6. Chapter 6

**I edited this chapter. **

Link coughed. The sand swirled around them, causing his eyes to itch. His hat was whipped back and forth, the unyielding gales of wind seeming to want nothing more than to knock him down. He stumbled, disoriented. A strong hand grasped his arm, helping keep his balance.

"Thanks," he whispered, his throat dry. Sheik nodded and let go of his arm, her ruby eyes concerned. Link waved away her concern.

"I'm fine, Sheik," Link insisted. Sheik bit her lip, but then nodded slowly.

"Alright."

Link narrowed his eyes against the flying grit. Something was wrong. The last time he'd came here, the conditions hadn't been nearly this horrid. Now, with the winds slapping and howling, not even the nasty desert critters dared to show their faces.

Sheik glanced back now, her quick gaze flashing over different sand dunes. Link had been behind her... and suddenly he wasn't. "Link?" she breathed, hitching her cowl up higher. "Link? Link!"

And then she found him.

A pang of guilt stabbed at her. How could she have let him out of her sight? After all they'd been through, and still she'd been so careless. But... but...

Sandstorms weren't supposed to do that, right?

Sheik took off, darting down the sand dunes, skidding to a stop in front of Link. Or at least as close to Link as she could get.

The wind wouldn't let her get any closer.

It was as if the wind was determined to keep them apart. It swirled, blew, forming a thick, impenetrable wall that she could not get past. Sand grains flew, causing her to cough and sputter. Sheik tried to force her way through the invisible force, but to no avail.

Something sinister was at work here.

She could sense it. It was at the edge of her mind, she couldn't grasp exactly what it was. It danced at the very tip of her conscience. But it was there. She was sure of it. And it was a presence that she had felt before.

High pitched cackles rang out, the sound weaving through the howls of the wind like a symphony. Sheik shivered, clenching her fists. After what they had done to her, they still dared to come back?

The owners of the voices that composed the unearthly duet had taken away what she had. They'd robbed her of the ability to help her people. She couldn't even show her face without putting her subjects at risk. She couldn't do anything by herself.

And now they were going to take _him _as well.

Sheik bit back a shriek. She hated feeling so helpless.

The unheard shriek turned into a gasp of surprise as the winds released Link, letting him fall to the sands unconscious. Sheik shot forward, catching his lifeless body before it could hit the ground.

* * *

"Ugh," Link moaned, turning his head this way and that, trying to find Sheik. "Sheik?"

He heard someone sigh, and the tight grip on his hand loosened.

"You're okay," he heard Sheik whisper as her fingers stroked his forehead. "Thank the Goddesses..."

Link smiled wearily. "Well, I'm alive, aren't I?"

Sheik said nothing, waiting for him to gather his bearings.

And she had the satisfaction of watching Link flush sunset red when he realized that his head had been resting on her lap. She waited for him to get up before hopping up herself.

"C'mon," she said. 'We'd better hurry."

Link didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

_Tep Tep Tep_

Link and Sheik's footsteps echoed as they walked into the arena-like area where the Mirror of Twilight (or what was left of it) was placed. Sheik leaped onto the podium gracefully, not bothering to take the steps. She knelt, murmuring words Link could not hear. Her head was bowed, her right hand over her heart. Her head shot up suddenly, startling him.

"Midna?" she whispered. "Is that you?" Link looked around wildly. He couldn't see his Twili friend anywhere. He looked back at his cowled companion. He was startled to see a single glistening tear sliding down her cheek.

"Sheik, what..."

"Nothing. I think I imagined her." She lowered her head once again, and clasped her hands together, murmuring again.

_We know why you have come._

Sheik's head shot up. Would they have advice for them?

Seven glowing figures appeared before her, slowly defining...

"The Seven Sages," she murmured.

_We know what you seek._

"Then tell me," she pleaded. "Tell me how to save my kingdom." The first Sage stepped forward.

_Search for the Shards of Shadow, hidden in field, sky, and mountain..._

Sheik's eyes narrowed as he continued.

_But be warned, they will not be in an area under your reign..._

Sheik nodded slowly, digesting the news. Her eyes closed. So the keys to helping her country wouldn't be in Hyrule... so she would have to travel out of it to find the Shards of looked up as another sage stepped forward.

_But you cannot do it._

Sheik gritted her teeth. "And why not?"

_Only the Hero has the power to seal the monster into eternal darkness. You are not the reincarnation of the Hero of Legend. You do not have the power. _

"No," Sheik protested. "L-Link... he can't..."

_You cannot do it without him._

"You don't understand!" Sheik's voice was rising now, cracking. "I can't do this to him? Don't you understand? Link.. after all I did to him... I've already ruined his life! This is something I must do alone. I won't endanger him any more. It's my burden to bear... alone. I won't drag Link into this again."

The sages watched her impassively. They were wise beyond measure. Their knowledge was not to be denied.

And yet she wanted to deny it. She _had _to deny it.

"Sheik..."

She whipped around now, her body stiff with anger and guilt. Link watched her with gentle eyes as he slowly walked to her side.

"I'll help you," he stated simply. Sheik shook her head fiercely.

"I can't ask it of you, Link. Once was enough. Please. I can do this on my own."

"You didn't ask me to. I volunteer." He turned to the Sages, his expression serious. "If I'm going to save Hyrule, though, I'm going to need her help, right?" He took Sheik's hand in a vice-like grip, pulling her forward. Sheik wanted to burn the Sages as they nodded in agreement.

She never knew there would be a day when she would want to flog her believed teachers, and yet here she was.

But as she knew she was fighting a loosing cause as she looked at Link's determined, stubborn face.

"I can't budge you, can I?" she said quietly. At that, Link had to smile.

"Nope. You can't. So, can we work together?" He held his hand out to her, and she took it hesitantly. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the Sages dissipated, leaving her, Link, and an empty mirror stand.


End file.
